Rins April fools prank
by Julia-Emily
Summary: kagome brings april fools to the past,what happens when rin finds out about it....


Rins April Fools Prank

"BOO!" Souta jumped out of Kagomes closet.

"EECK!"Kagome screamed. turned and started chasing Souta around the house," get back here you little worm!"

"Kagome stop." Her mom said, souta hiding behind her sticking his tongue out.

"Its April fool have a little fun." She continued.

"Sorry mama but im running late inuyasha expected me through the well 20 minutes ago."Kagome said

"Then you better hurry."Kagomes mom said. Nodding kagome hurried upstairs grabbed her bag and came back down.

"Don't forget to tell Inuyasha about April fools!"Souta yelled after his sister.

"Ya,ya."Kagome yelled back. Sliding the door open skipping a step going down to the well, she threw her bag over then jumped down herself.

Feudal era

"There you are wench your 26 minutes late."Inuyasha barked crossing his arms.

"Do you time me or something?"Kagome said walking past him.

"…no…I dont."Inuyasha said turning red walking up beside her.

20 minutes later

"So bored"kagome put her magazine down..

"What to do.", 'April fools …April fools'kagome grinned, looked over to see inuyasha in the corner of the hut. "I have an idea"

Kagomes pov

"Are you sure this won't…poison him?" I said looking down at miroku pulling out small thin worms out of the ground.

"Not at all these are actually good for you."Miroku pulled a last one out of the ground and into an empty ramen container.

I took the boiling water and poured it in.

"I can't wait to see the look on his face." Sango grinned

"Okay is everyone ready?"Miroku, sango, and shippo all held up there ramen containers with actual ramen in them.

"Inuyasha I made ramen."I said, within two seconds he was by my side.

"Here I passed him the ramen worms, he took it and scarved it down.

"Is this a new flavour?"Inuyasha said. Sango burst out laughing then miroku did

"What!"Inuyasha twitched annoyed.

"Ha-ha inuyasha ate worms."Shippo taunted

"What!"Inuyasha started to spit.

"APRIL FOOLS!"I said laughing, he mumbled

"Um…what's April fools?"Shippo asked.

"It's where you play pranks on people." I said to shippo

"slap Miroku!"Sango screamed

"April fools"miroku said

"Im going to tell everyone about this."Shippo said running off.

2 hours away with rin and jaken

"When do you think lord sesshomaru will be back?"Rin asked

"Stop asking silly questions lord sesshomaru is very busy."Jaken said

"I'm hungry."Rin stated "come on jaken I bet ah and un are hungry too."Rin said petting the two headed demon.

"No we wait till lord sesshomaru comes back…ahh hey wait rin." jaken said grabbing ah and uns tail just in time before they flew off.

"Look jaken a village." landing near the village rin jumped off and headed towards it.

"April fools!" a 10 year old boy said to his friend, laughing.

"Jaken what's April fools?"Rin asked looking at the two boys.

"How am I supposed to know it's probably a.. Hey what are you doing?"Jaken yelled.

"Excuse me but what is April fools?"Rin asked politely.

"It's when you play tricks on people for fun." The boy responded.

"Did you hear that jaken it sounds like fun?"Rin smiled.

"Sounds childish to me."Jaken huffed

"I bet it will be fun if I April fool lord sesshomaru "rin said

"Are you mad rin sesshomaru will not fall for such a thing he will have my head if you do that."Jaken snapped.

"Come on jaken please!"Rin said smiling.

"You are on your own."Jaken said

"Okay then ah and UN will help Me." in skipped out of the village up to ah and un and flew off.

"No rin wait what about you being hungry."Jaken ran, tripped. "Lord Sesshomaru will kill me." he started to cry.

10 minutes outside of the village

"This will be so much fun."Rin laughed picking sunflowers and putting them in a big pile.ah and un sleeping behind her.

"Almost done."Rin said picking the last few sunflowers in the field.

"Ah and UN can you find me something to put these sunflowers in."Rin said

20 minutes later

"Done"rin squealed as she put the last sunflower in the bag tying the bag to ah and un she got on too.

"Lets find lord sesshomaru." rin said holding on to the reigns. It took 2 hours but they finally found lord sesshomaru

Lord Sesshomaru stopped and looked up just as the sunflowers fell on top of him.rin landing on the ground laughing and smiling.sesshomaru with his head only showing in the bunch of sunflowers stared at rin.

"April fools lord sesshomaru!" rin smiled taking a sunflower and putting it in his hair.

this is the first time i ever did a one-shot on rin and sesshomaru! i think this story is quite cute ,review please


End file.
